


My Favourite Work of Art

by Littlezmey



Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, F/M, Lemon, Long, One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlezmey/pseuds/Littlezmey
Summary: Shunsui reminisces and admires the beauty of his favourite piece of art. One-shot. LEMON. Shunsui x OC. COMPLETE. I do not own Shunsui or any bleach related content aside from my OC and backstory/storyline, they belong to Tite Kubo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm really sorry about this one. I had an idea in my head that I really liked and then trying to write it down killed my entire life but I didn't want to give up on it. I feel like the end is a bit rushed and rough as well but I honestly could not be bothered to fix it up cause if I did that I'd want to start all over again and do something else. Anyways, I wasn't gonna post this but thanks to my AWESOME twinsie I am. This is for you Deja twinsoe xxx

She was an artist in all respects. She walked, fought and loved with the grace of a dancer, her voice as sweet and sensual as any song, and she saw the beauty in all things sculpted into this large world. Shunsui had always found himself in awe at the sight of her. Whenever she entered the room she unknowingly demanded attention, what with her pale violet hair that could rival Ukitake's and her laid back demeanor that could rival his own. He had even written a poem about being lost in the colour of her eyes; something along the lines of "as I gaze into a sea of pale blue, I can see my hard and wanting member buried within you". She had laughed to the point of tears at that line, her and Yoruichi together before thanking him for humoring her and placing a chaste kiss on his stubbled cheek.

Shunsui was sprawled across Haruka's very large western styled bed with nothing but a thin sheet keeping him decent (not that it bothered him) when his eyes landed on the one thing that was constantly on his mind.

"What on earth are you grinning about?" she asked as the doors behind her slid shut.

"I was just recalling one of your many splendid reactions to one of my many declarations of love for both you and your beauty," he sighed.

"Oh?" she perked an eyebrow at him as she moved over to the dressing table to retrieve a clip for her hair. "And which one would that be, hmm? The song about my hips, the one about my spine or the poem you wrote about my hands?"

"The one about your eyes actually, " he answered matter-of-factly. "Although, the poem I wrote about your hands is a personal favourite of mine." He smirked to himself as his eyes wandered over the form of both his friend and his lover.

Haruka stood with her hands tangled in her hair as she struggled to find the clip she wanted. She had his pink kimono wrapped around her like a gown, the top falling down her shoulders slightly to reveal only bits of the artwork she had donned upon her body. Shunsui only just realised that his body had taken control of itself when he felt his arm ghost around her waist and pull her flush against him, her back to his chest. He moved her hands out of her hair with his other arm, watching the long tresses fall down to frame her face.

"Leave it down for me, please," he breathed in her ear before leaving a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

Haruka nodded her answer, letting her hand rest on the one placed around her waist. They fell into a silent dance, moving slowly from the dresser back to the bed. Haruka shivered at the feel of his large body wrapped around her, swaying with her as his lips kissed a path from her shoulder to that soft spot behind her ear. She moaned at the contact. Shunsui pulled back to look at the spot he had just kissed. Behind her right ear was a tattoo of two feathers and a very thin string of beads that reached down to brush her neck. Haruka pulled away from his embrace, curious as to why he had stopped only to find his eyes then wander over the piercings in her ear.

"Shun?" she spoke quietly, raising a brow at him.

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked her, his silver eyes finally meeting her pale blue ones.

"About what?" she asked, confused at his use of the word 'it'. "My tattoo, the piercings - what?"

"Your body."

Haruka looked at him, slightly confused by what he was actually requesting. She opened her mouth to answer before closing it again, repeating this motion a couple of times because she wasn't quite sure about how to respond.

Shunsui chuckled at her response. He sat down on the edge of the bed before pulling her down with him, sitting her in his lap. "Yes, I want you to tell me about your tattoo and your piercings. I want you, my perfect little DaVinci, to tell me about my favourite work of art in your gallery which essentially is your body. And I want you to start with this," he said as he kissed the ends of the two feathers.

Haruka sat for a moment, her eyes wide as she tried to figure out how to respond. "The Navajo," she whispered.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"I was with a friend travelling across new mexico when we came across a group of Native Americans. We fought off a group of hollows that were attacking their small village and when we were done, instead of moving on or going back to where we came from like we usually did, they invited us in for tea. We weren't even in our gigais," she chuckled at the memory as she left her spot on Shunsui's lap and made for the bed instead, lying down so she could throw her feet across his legs. "They told us many stories that night. Some about the land and the animals and the place they hope to go after death has claimed them. It was all very interesting. Thank kami we had english as a mutual language otherwise we wouldn't have understood a thing."

"And who was this friend, may I ask?"

"Ah, that would be Saizo." Shunsui raised his brow at this. "He is a fellow exilee, although I'm sure that Saizo isn't his real name," she spoke, more to herself than to him. "He's very talented. Even the girls let him tattoo them and he did all of my piercings, my tattoos as well."

"All of your tattoos?" he asked and she nodded. "Even this little guy?"

Haruka looked down to see his fingers tracing the outline of the elephant on the outside of her left leg, just above her ankle. "He did that one in India. It's fascinating to see such a calm animal turn into the large, fierce and strong creature that it is when wronged."

After a moment of gazing at the small picture above her ankle, Shunsui gathered her legs and placed them down on the bed, moving to place a chaste kiss on the small piece of art.

"What are you doing Shunsui?" she asked him.

"I thought that was obvious," he told her as he kissed his way up her legs, stopping only to reply to her and to part the pink kimono that hid her from him.

"I meant with your recent acknowledgement of my tattoos. You've never asked about them before so what's with the sudden interest?"

"Sudden?" he said, moving up to hover over her, bringing his face level to hers. "Nonsense, I have always been interested in my sweet and delectable Haru-chan's body. It's just that we were always more - occupied - for me to ask such questions." He swiftly caught her lips with his before moving back down to resume the path he had started. "Maa, Haru-chan, what happened here?"

Haruka looked down again only to meet his eyes after he had pulled them away from a long scar that curved around her left thigh diagonally. "You don't remember?"

"Should I?" he asked, his face taking on a more worried look.

"No perhaps not, it was my fault anyway." Her gaze left his to look upon the ceiling.

"Haruka?" she heard him ask, although his voice now softer than before.

"I was much too curious for my own good and I got hurt."

"Was it worth it, for what you saw?" she looked back down to see his gaze now clouded with guilt and worry, realising he knew exactly how she had gotten the scar.

She sat up, taking his face in her hands so that their eyes were level with each other. "It was worth it the second I realised you weren't mad at me for my breach in privacy. For me to do something on such a personal level could've ruined everything. So yes, it was definitely worth it."

"You were young Haruka, I didn't care about what you did or what you saw back then. They could've hurt you, they could've really hurt you. Hell, they could've -"

His rant was lost against her lips and the chaste kiss that she gave him to shut him up. "If Katen wanted to hurt me so bad they could've done much worse than what they did. That scar was caused by my lack of concentration. And to be frank, I think they liked me." She kissed him again before releasing him and leaning back on her hands. "Now drop it."

And he did so. Dropping his head down to caress the long scar lovingly and almost apologetically with his mouth and tongue. His hands ran up, around and under her thighs. His left hand brushing against some of the many scars on the right side of her body. He nipped the scar once before moving over to her right thigh to give the large piece of artwork there the same treatment.

His hands were large and searingly hot against her skin and his kisses were sin. She could feel her body getting flushed just from the gentle caress of his warm breath. His hands expertly untied the sash she had haphazardly thrown around the kimono to keep it in place. She smirked at the dissappointment his face would soon show. When he finally removed the sash and deposited it somehwere behind him, Shunsui pulled back to see the one thing he craved the most and he pouted. That petulant lower lip sticking out like it always does.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"When," he whined, moving himself onto the bed properly so that he was kneeling between her legs, "did you find the time to put these on?" Shunsui tugged at her bra and panties but she slapped him away.

"After I showered, I'm not as used to walking around completely in the nude like you," she scoffed.

"You walk around bra less," he shot back.

"Yes, but that's different. I'm always wearing a shirt or something to cover up."

"You had my kimono to keep you covered," he sulked and she laughed. "You did this on purpose didn't you. Sneaky Haru-chan, always being mean to me."

"Yare yare," she mocked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Someone's extra sensitive this morning. Maybe you're hungry. If you wish, I'll go and make some foo-AH!"

Shunsui had bent down to her side and bit down - hard.

"Hmm," he hummed against her skin. "Hungry? Perhaps you're right. But why go anywhere when I have a banquet right here," he said, biting down again before caressing the imprints with his tongue. "'When one life ends, another begins'," he said, reading the thin line of kanji that was placed along her left side, running down her ribs. "Did your friend do this tattoo as well?"

She nodded but she knew he wanted to hear her. He bit down again and she screamed, "YES! Yes, he did all of them. Every single one." He smirked against her skin and she scowled at him. "I told you that already. Bastard," she mumbled.

"When was this one done?" he asked, kissing his way across her stomach to calm her down again. He knew she loved the mix of pain and pleasure when he bit her so he wasn't too phased by her reaction. However, the same couldn't be said for her.

Haruka lifted her knees and pushed against his shoulders so that he fell against her. She rolled them over so that she straddled him and swiftly caught that spot between his shoulder and throat, biting down as hard as he bit her. Shunsui groaned low in his throat while his hands clenched the sheets beneath him. As she released his tanned skin from between her teeth, she placed a soft hand against his chest and ran a binding spell through his body, pinning him to the bed. He growled as soon as he realised what she had done. It felt as if every inch of his body had been strapped down to the bed.

"Haruka," he said, his voice laced with that primal tone that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ah yes, when was it done," she said as she nibbled at the vein in his neck before sitting up. "Same time as these ones." She pointed at her right thigh, sitting up so he can see it better. She dragged her finger up across her hip and waist, only stopping on her ribs just beside her right breast. She then proceeded to slide the kimono down to reveal the tattoo on her right shoulder and point at that.

Shunsui lay there, thoroughly amused by the little show she was putting on, he only wished it was his finger running smoothly across her ivory skin. He ran his eyes over the tattoo on her thigh. There was an image of two figures, a man and a woman, surrounded by the dark colours of the shading and red spider lilies. The man sat comfortably on the floor, his arm resting against a propped up knee with a katana in hand, a cup of what he can only assume to be sake in the other. The woman stood smiling happily at the man, a similar katana in her hand, hanging loosely at her side and a clay jug cradled in her other arm. His eyes then followed the trail of water that ran up and out of the clay jug along her hip, falling beneath the black laced panties that kept her covered, and spouting out again to mingle with the light pink petals that seemed to float down from the thin sakura tree tattooed along the side of her body. The water ran in thick rivulets around the tree, two koi fish caught in the stream. The branches ran up beneath her bra to the spot where her finger stopped, a branch also curling down beneath her breast.

His tongue shot out several times to wet his dry lips. His mind wandered to places his body itched to be. His eyes travelling the length of her tattoo and his mouth wanting to lick, nip, suck and bite every inch. It took him only a moment to notice his famed kimono slip off her shoulders to pool around her body.

"Shun," she said, pulling him from his reverie. Her voice was a low tune to his ears and her eyes undeniably heated with amusement and something darker. "Is this in the way?" she asked, tugging on the black strap against her shoulder.

She was still sat up on her knees above him, watching his eyes dart from hers, to the strap and back again. Slowly he nodded and she smirked. He watched her slide the strap down her arm slowly before pulling her arm out the rest of the way, the bra staying in place against her breasts. He didn't want that. He wanted it off - now. He wanted - no, needed to touch her. To feel her. To have her writhing beneath him as he massaged one breast and suckled on the other. They were perfect to him. Small and perky and just as delectable as the rest of her. She was right, he was hungry and he needed to feast.

He could feel his hips trying to rise as his erection strained against the invisible bonds just from the thought of having her beneath him, just from seeing her above him. He groaned and struggled against his bonds as he thought of how beautiful she would look riding him, taking him in all the way until neither knew where one body ended and the other began. He needed to touch her. She slid the other strap down slowly and removed her other arm. He definitely needed to get out of these binds and with just the right amount of spiritual pressure he could do it.

'Concentrate Shunsui,' he thought. 'Maa, you've had more self control in more tempting situations.'

No. He was wrong and he knew it. There was no one as tempting as Haruka. He knew. He knew he was working himself up. He knew the second she let him into her bed and into her heart that he would never and could never have enough of her. To him she was a full fledged buffet and he was a starved man. She was his Picasso and her body - oh gods, her body was his favourite work of art. And that bra - that damned bra still hugged her breasts and hid her away from him. He silently vowed to himself that when he had the chance he would burn every undergarment she owned. But for now he'd settle for ripping it off her slim body and discarding it with the rest of their loathsome clothes.

Shunsui closed his eyes for a brief moment, his breath calming as a smirk crawled upon his face. Haruka didn't even have time to consider the thoughts running through his head before he broke free of his bonds, sat up and captured her mouth in a wet and sloppy kiss. His hands reaching around to her back and ripping the wired cloth off her body, a harsh gasp escaping from her mouth into his. He tugged her body down into his lap, groaning loud at the friction given as he did. He brought a large hand to her breast, squeezing with a bruising force before pinching the nipple. Haruka poured a sound that was a mix between a moan and a scream into his torturous mouth and his hips bucked at the sound. He broke away only to move down to her breasts, worshiping the one his hand was yet to touch. He nipped at the nipple, licking and flicking his tongue against it as his hand massaged the other, casually running his thumb nail against the nipple. He wanted so desperately to turn her into the mess he had become earlier without even a single touch from her and he grinned when he felt her hands grip at his shoulders.

He kept suckling and kneading her breasts, getting frustrated when she suppressed all sounds that tried to escape her mouth. He looked up to find her teeth baring into her bottom lip, the slightest bit of blood a dark contrast against her skin. Her back was arched and her chin pointed to the ceiling. Her hand had found its way to the back of his head and had removed the tie that kept it together, the pins having already been removed earlier. Her fingers clenched in the thick brown locks as she kept his head in place. He wanted to hear her moan. He wanted to fill the room with her screams but she was torturing him. He knew when she ground herself against his throbbing cock it would be him that would lose to their silent game, a deep honey-silk moan falling shamelessly from his full lips. His hands fell down to her hips, wanting the friction, wanting to feel it as if he were a virginal adolescent. The things she did to him. He could almost hear her smirk.

Haruka brought her lips down to his ear, her breath ghosting across his framed shoulders. She ground her hips against him, Shunsui's hands leading her movements. Her panties were soaked but she still had more control than he did at that moment.

"Tell me shun," she breathed, taking in the lobe of his ear and sucking hard after a small sharp bite. "Did you think about me doing this while you were pinned to the bed? Did you think about how it would feel to have me ride you into oblivion?"

His body shivered at her words, his fingers sure to leave bruises on her hips from stifling a groan as she bit into his shoulder again. Haruka leaned away from him enough to turn his head and claim his lips, there movements slowing down.

The kiss was slow and deliberate, her tongue invading his mouth before inviting his out to play. Haruka could feel her heart pounding against her chest. It always did when they kissed like this. Like they had all the time in the world. But like always, the kiss became more heated, both parties becoming a little bit more desperate for the other. Shunsui spun them both around so that he could lay Haruka against the bed. He broke the kiss and shot off a lazy smile. He was going to get that feast.

'Starting here,' he thought as he went down to nibble on her ear.

He moved to the two feathers and suckled on the soft spot he found there, earning him a pleased moan. He pressed a kiss to the pulse in her neck, a kiss to the hollow of her throat and to her clavicle before moving down to lavish her breasts again. He took each in turn, massaging one while he teased the other with his mouth. His other hand skimmed the length of her torso and went down to tease her thighs, rubbing them soothingly and sensually slow.

His mouth crawled the length of the branch tattooed beneath her right breast, kissing, licking and nipping the work of art just as he wanted to earlier. He pressed his face into the soft skin of her belly, nuzzling as he inhaled her scent. Caramel and almonds, and something that was entirely her. Sweet and sensuous. He scraped his teeth against her skin, licking around her navel before dipping his tongue in.

After what seemed like hours of Shunsui worshiping the body in front of him, kissing every mark, scar and tattoo he could find, finally he moved to the one place he had avoided. He brushed his nose against the black laced panties, pressing a kiss to the moist fabric. He slid an arm beneath her to scoop her up, allowing him to slide the fabric off her body. Quickly and in one smooth motion, Shunsui swooped down and ran his tongue along the valley of her sex, savoring the taste of her most intimate part. His stubble rubbed against her in the most pleasant of ways and her cries only grew louder when he sucked the nub of her clit. Haruka moaned and wriggled before grabbing the hand Shunsui had placed against her belly to keep her still, pulling his eyes to hers.

"Shun," she breathed, "I can't Shun. I need you. Please."

He groaned against her as his cock twitched, the vibrations making her cry out again. He knew what she meant but he wanted to push her just a little further before losing himself completely, along with her. With expert skill Shunsui slid two fingers into her tight, moist heat which clamped down and pulled him in further. Working a steady rhythm with both his tongue and his fingers had her quickly over the edge. He waited through her orgasm before removing his fingers and licking them clean.

"Delicious," he grinned.

Shunsui slid an arm beneath her waist and used the other to pull her up, her arms wrapping around his neck as she came to straddle him. Haruka sealed her lips over his, moaning as the sensation of him filling her completely shuddered through her body and his. Shunsui broke the kiss, their hips rolling in circular motions to a singular rhythm.

"The answer is yes," he breathed against her neck, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot. "I thought about this. I thought about your body above mine. I thought about you impaling yourself on my hard cock over and over as you take us both to oblivion." He bit down on a bundle of nerves and bucked his hips at the same time, her nails clawing at his shoulders as her mouth fell open in a silent moan.

Haruka kept a steady hand on his shoulder and placed the other in his hair, clenching her fist as she guided herself up the long, thick shaft before falling back down and repeating the motion over again. The pads of Shunsui's fingers pressed into her hips with an almost bruising force as he helped her pick up speed. Their moans and groans now louder than ever. They had never tried this position before and he regretted it. He reached deeply into her tight passage and the sight of her was a gift from the gods. But he was impatient. After her torturous display earlier and the taste of her juices still on his tongue, his body ached for release.

With a speed that was worthy of captaincy, Shunsui had Haruka writhing beneath him as he pounded into her with a frantic speed, her cries non-existent at this point. Her hands fell down to grip his arms as she wrapped her legs around his sun-kissed body. Her back bowed pushing her chest up to meet his front as her impending orgasm rocked through her body. All it took was a bite to her ear, a squeeze to her breast and a rough thrust to send her to oblivion. Her tight passage becoming impossibly tighter, ripping Shunsui's orgasm from him and milking him of all his juices as pleasure washed over both bodies.

A guttural groan left parted lips as Shunsui pressed his forehead to Haruka's, his heavy brown waves closing them off from the world. Lashes fluttering together, breaths mingling in the small space. Lips met in a slow, deliberate and gentle kiss. Hands caressed and fingers intertwined as they basked in the afterglow. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips, his eyes falling on the tattoos sprawled on the inside of her fingers.

'It seems I've missed a few,' he thought to himself as a smirk played on his lips.

"This will have to be rectified immediately," he said aloud, claiming her lips for the umpteenth time that night, giving her no time at all to question his motives. He would spend the rest of the night tracing every line of her body, tattoo and scar. He would analyse every line drawn and every shade and colour that was donned on her flawless skin. He would love and worship her and he would never tire of her beauty. Yes, she was an artist in all respects, and her body, his favourite work of art.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, I'm so sorry for the end. I had sooo many problems. One was my laptop crashing before I could save the ending... resulting in what you see now. Please forgive me for this, I really struggled with it for some reason. But as always, read, review, and favourite if you think it's worthy T^T I'm kinda upset with myself cause of how much I love Shunsui... But anyways, thanks for reading it. You know the drill! Love LittleZmey xxx


End file.
